Puella Magi Maya Magica
by TheBeatlesPkmnFan42
Summary: Maya Fey is returning to the office after dropping off her cousin Pearl, and finds a strange creature who offers her to become a Magical Girl. How will this sudden change of events affect Maya's life? Madoka Magica/Ace Attorney crossover. Takes place after the third AA game. Rated T for similar content to that of the Madoka anime.
1. Encountering Kyubey

Maya Fey was just coming back from dropping off Pearl at Kurain Village. She had just gotten off of the train and was about to walk to the office when she found something strange staring directly at her at the station. It looked like some strange combination of a cat and a ferret, but at the same time, it didn't look like either of them. Maya stopped right in her tracks and stared at the strange creature, wondering if it was going to do anything other than stare back. It made her feel uneasy, really. What was with that blank expression on its face. Maya decided to ignore it and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" An unknown voice said.

Maya stopped walking and turned around, to see the creature right in front of her, staring up at her. "Uh... who are you?" Maya asked the creature.

"I am Kyubey. I grant wishes to girls in exchange for them to become Magical Girls." _I'm sensing some magical potential in this girl. May as well recruit her._ Kyubey thought to himself.

"M-magical girls? You mean those fictional girls in animes who fight evil with the power of friendship? Those are real?!" Maya was interested now. Would she be able to fight evil too? Or was this creature just lying to her? "So... I can become one?"

"That's right, you can. You can wish for anything you want. So, will you sign a contract with me and become a Magical Girl?" Kyubey was hoping that the girl would agree. The more Magical Girls in the world the better, after all. While this girl doesn't seem to have as much potential as Madoka Kaname, a girl Kyubey met just yesterday, does, he figured it was strong enough to be put to use.

Maya just stared at this 'Kyubey', perplexed. Then she realized how much fun she could have being one of the Magical Girls she's seen on TV. "Of course I will! Oh, this will be so FUN! I wish to have one thousand hamburgers!" Maya yelled excitedly, putting absolutely no thought into her wish.

"Your wish is granted. I have teleported them to where you work with that attorney" Kyubey said, making the fact that he's researched Maya known. "Now, you will become a Magical Girl..."

Before she knew it, Maya was holding a strange-looking jewel with a Magatama shape on the top of it. She just stared at it. "Um... Kyubey? What is this thing?"

"That, Maya Fey, is your Soul Gem, the source of your power. Beware, as it will turn dark the more you use your magic. Be sure to kill Witches to restore the color if this happens. Otherwise, you will not be able to use your powers" Kyubey explained.

Maya just stared at Kyubey, looking slightly creeped out. "H-how did you know my name? And... how did you know I work with an attorney?"

"I know a lot of things, Maya...". Kyubey kept his 'explanation' vague on purpose. He didn't want to reveal too much about his species and Magical Girls. After all, he had to keep it all a secret as long as possible so the girls don't freak out. Why they could never handle the truth, he'll never know. "Anyway, I have to go now. Good luck with your new life as a Magical Girl". Kyubey said.

Maya watched as the creature turned around and walked away. She was really confused about all this. The concept of Magical Girls being real was a strange one to her, of course she then realized that the concept of spirit mediums was strange to others, so she just figured it didn't matter. What mattered now is that she was supposedly one of these Magical Girls now. Maya stared at her Soul Gem, which was a purple similar to that of her medium outfit. The gem had a little Magatama shape on top of it.

_So... this thing is the source of my... magic? I wish that strange creature had explained more. He said something about killing... witches? Ugh, this makes no sense. I should probably start heading back to the office now, I'm sure Nick is waiting._ Maya thought to herself.

She was wondering if she should tell Pheonix about this whole Magical Girl thing or if it'd be better keeping it to herself. She also wondered if this thing would change her life in any significant way. Some time later, Maya finally made it back to the office, and strangely enough nobody was there. _Huh, I wonder where Nick is. Hmm... maybe I should take this opportunity to look for that Kyubey creature to ask him more about this Magical Girl stuff._

Kyubey was watching Maya this whole time through the window, he had decided to quietly follow her on her way home, hearing what she had said in her head about wanting to know more. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her everything, just the basics of it. "There'll be no need to look for me" Kyubey answered in response to Maya's thought.

Startled, Maya jumped and turned around, to find the creature had just opened up the window and walked into the office. "H-how could you hear my thoughts?!"

_There is no need for you to speak out loud, Maya Fey._ Kyubey answered. _I can use my powers to hear the thoughts of humans and to allow humans hear my thoughts. This way, we may communicate in secret._

_L-like this? Uh.. okay... So... yeah... can you explain more about this Magical Girl thing?_ Maya asked. It was strange for her to speak with her mind to somebody else. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

_Of course I can. First off, Magical Girls are born from wishes, as you've experienced. It is a Magical Girl's duty to fight and kill Witches, creatures born from despair. Witches cause misery and horrible things to occur, such as accidents, suicides, illness, etc. They hide in special labyrinths that only Magical Girls and potential Magical Girls can see. These labyrinths are known as Witch Barriers. As I said, your Soul Gem is the source of your magic, and can get darker as you use your magic. In order to cleanse your Soul Gem, you must kill Witches, which drop 'Grief Seeds' upon their defeat. You use Grief Seeds to cleanse the Soul Gem. Then I dispose of the Grief Seed. _Kyubey explained._ Anyway, I'm needed elsewhere. Goodbye._

Maya just stared as Kyubey left using the window he had opened. She was even more confused than she was before. Okay, she knew how specifically to clean the Soul Gem now, but where does she find these Witch Barriers? And how does she use her magic? So much was still unclear to her.


	2. Fighting a Witch

Because Phoenix still wasn't at the office, Maya decided to see if she could find the 'Witches' that Kyubey was talking about. She walked out and started thinking of where to go. _I wish Kyubey had told me where Witches are._ Maya was pretty confused about this whole Magical Girl thing. It didn't look too hard judging by the shows she's seen, but what if she wasn't as good at it as those characters? Not to mention the fact that none of those shows had anything called 'Soul Gems' in them. Perhaps they just weren't accurate of real Magical Girls.

Maya had been walking for about a half hour when all of the sudden she seemed to be transported to a strange maze of some sort. The word she could best use to describe it was 'trippy', as it almost made her wonder if someone had drugged her burger she had for lunch or something. "Is this that Witch Barrier thing Kyubey mentioned?" Maya said to herself out loud. "Ugh, how do I even transform?!"

"Leave it to me!" another voice rang through the Barrier. It sounded familiar to Maya. Way too familiar. "Pearly?!" Maya panicked and looked all around, to see Pearl in a Magical Girl outfit holding a double-edged sword. "Pearly! What are you-"

"I'll explain later, Mystic Maya!" Pearl said as she leaped into thei air weilding her sword. Pearl started fighting the Witch's minions, slicing them in half and stabbing them. Maya looked on, amazed at how well her cousin was fighting the monsters. Pearl managed to beat the minions in about five minutes. "Okay, now we have to find the Witch!" Pearl grabbed onto Maya's hand, trying to drag her.

"Pearly, why are you-" Again, Pearl cut Maya off. "I'll explain later" Pearl repeated, "Aren't you going to transform, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked.

"How did you know I was one too?" Maya stared at Pearl, she couldn't believe Pearl had become one too. When did this happen? "I saw the ring you have" Pearl said pointing at left hand. "Anyway, transform! It'd probably be easier to battle together!"

"Uh... okay... but I don't know how to transform..."

"Just concentrate. But you need to take off the ring and have it be a gem instead first"

"Uh... okay then, if you say so" Maya took off her ring and it transformed into a Soul Gem again and started glowing. A Magatama shape appeared on a bow on Maya's Magical Girl shirt, which was similar in appearance to her medium outfit, but significantly shorter, the size of a normal shirt. She gained a skirt and a belt, and kept her necklace.

"Okay, good. Now we need to look for that Witch, Mystic Maya!" Pearl started running, with Maya following after. They ran through the maze, fighting any other minions they happened to run across, finishing them off fairly quickly. Maya's weapon was her Magatama, which she would use her Magical Girl powers to make it gain spikes, and she would through it at enemies and it would come back at her like a boomerang. Her and Pearl finished off the last of the Witch's minions and they came to a door with runes that looked similar to that of the ones on their rings.

"So... we just go in this door?" Maya asked Pearl.

"That's what I did the other times" Pearl walked into the door, and Maya followed. Maya was feeling very uneasy, she didn't quite know why. She figured they'd be able to defeat the Witch easily, since Pearl seemed to have some experience already. The Witch they found themselves facing was about the same size as its minions, probably only two feet tall. It was rainbow-colored and looked somewhat like a cat. Maya and Pearl both grabbed their weapons, ready to fight.

The Witch shot beams out of its mouth, which Maya and Pearl frantically dodged while attacking it with their own weapons. This only went on for about five minutes before the two spirit mediums managed to defeat the Witch. The maze disappeared, and a Grief Seed appeared before them. "We can share this Grief Seed, Mystic Maya", Pearl said, putting her Soul Gem up to the seed. She then handed it to Maya, who did the same. "So, Pearly", Maya started, "Now can you explain why you're a Magical Girl too?"

"Well... yeah, I've been one for a few months now..." Pearl explained, "It was one day when you had dropped me off at the village. A creature named Kyubey was there and I asked it what it was and it asked me to become a Magical Girl. I thought that sounded cool, so I accepted. I just wished for a candy bar, I couldn't think of anything I really needed badly".

"I see... I wished for some hamburgers, myself! Anyway, we should probably start heading back to the office, I'm sure Nick's wondering where I am. Now that I think about it... what where you doing here? I thought I dropped you off at Kurain not too long ago."

"You did, but I decided to look for Witches, and I figured there'd be more here than there."

"Hmm... makes sense, I suppose. Kyubey mentioned to me that Witches bring harm upon people, and I guess that'd mean there'd be more in places with more people." Maya thought out loud.

Maya and Pearl started walking back to the office, and when they did, Phoenix of course wanted to know where they were all this time. "Where on Earth have you two been? Wait, Maya, I thought you said you were dropping Pearls off, why is she still here?"

"Uh.. well, you see, Pearly ended up changing her mind, so when we got there, we just ended up leaving again..." Maya said while staring at the ring on her left middle finger.

"So... you wasted all that time only to come back?" Phoenix asked.

"...well, uh... yeah... Kind of... Maybe." Maya was starting to realize how obvious it was that she was lying, she should probably try making it sound more convincing. Pausing a lot wasn't helping her lie, that's for sure. "So, uh, Nick! Have you ever heard of Magical Girls?" Crap. That was probably a bad question to ask.

"Magical Girls? No, I can't say I have..."

"Okay, good. Anyway, I'm going to go drop off Pearl now! Bye!" Maya said as she attempted to drag Pearl out of the office.

"But... didn't you just come back because she changed her mind?"

"Well, uh... you see..."

"Why are you acting so weird, Maya?

"I'm not acting weird at all! It's just that well...you see... earlier today, after I dropped off Pearl, I found this strange cat-ferret creature that told me if I make a wish I could become a Magical Girl. So I wished for some burgers. Then I came here but you were still gone, and the creature whose name is Kyubey, by the way, told me about how Magical Girls fight things called Witches. So then it left and I went to go look for the Witch things, and I found one and then Pearl was there too and she's a Magical Girl too and we defeated the Witch and then returned here". Maya explained quickly. _Wait... I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?_

Maya was worried at how Phoenix would react. Was he going to yell at her? Would he just not believe her? _Please don't believe me, please don't believe me..._ Maya thought.

**AN: Well, there's the update, finally. Consider this a New Year's present. I know the ending to this chapter really sucks, and just sorta happens. The ending to the first chapter actually felt like an ending. This... doesn't. I just couldn't think of any good way to end it. Anyway, I know the fight scene is really shitty, that's the first time I've written a fight scene (and really this is also my first fanfic, so there's that). I'll try to be more descriptive as this fic goes on and as more things happen. These first few chapters are kind of just setting up the rest of the story. The later ones will be better, I promise.**


End file.
